Finn Kelly
Finn Conrad Kelly was a character in Neighbours in 2017 and 2018. He is a former school teacher who tried to sabotage Susan Kennedy so he could become principal. Finn returned in 2018, to cause more mayhem. Finn is played by Rob Mills. Biography Backstory 2017 In March 2017 Finn took over as a replacement teacher for Brad Willis. Susan Kennedy introduced him to the class. Elly Conway was gobsmacked as she once dated Finn. Finn later makes a plan to sabotage Susan Kennedy. He keeps notes on Susan's failings, hoping that it will help him to become principal. Finn and Elly get back together. Finn later is revealed to have a brain aneurysm. He applies for the acting assistant principal position, and reveals his relationship with Elly to get Susan removed from the interview board, as she has a conflict of interest. Elly tells Finn that she can not trust him and breaks up with him. Susan orders Finn to stop coaching Xanthe, but they agree to meet secretly. Finn later swaps Susan's MS tablets with Piper Willis' painkillers. Susan suffers a relapse. Finn brings in some changes to the school which Piper disagrees to and starts a strike over. Finn's medication swap is discovered when Nell Rebecchi swallows some of the pain killers and is hospitalised. Finn tries to flee to Hong Kong with Xanthe but they are taken off the plane by the police. Finn tries to frame Xanthe. Xanthe later meets with Finn and secretly records a confession. When Finn tries to grab her phone, he collapses after suffering a haemorrhagic stroke. Finn is hospitalised at Erinsborough Hospital and has surgery to remove the bleed. Susan's husband Karl Kennedy, a lead doctor there visits Finn in his hospital room and says if he had his way he would not treat him and the bed could be used for good people. Karl says the hospital has an obligation to treat him. Finn pretends he has paralysis. Mark Brennan tries to get Finn to confess to everything. Finn begs Susan to help him but she refuses as she knows he is not remorseful. Finn is then transferred to a prison hospital. 2018 Finn Kelly returned in 2018, claiming to be in a wheelchair. He developed a friendship with Bea Nilsson. Finn used to get cagey when Bea was seen near his personal posessions. He was worried that she would blow his scam. Finn became moody with Bea. Family Mother - Father - Siblings '''- Shaun Watkins (half, same mother) '''Spouse - Miranda Kelly (?-) (separated) Appearances 2017 *Episode 7558 - 15 March 2017 *Episode 7559 - 16 March 2017 *Episode 7565 - 24 March 2017 *Episode 7570 - 31 March 2017 *Episode 7571 - 3 April 2017 *Episode 7572 - 4 April 2017 *Episode 7576 - 10 April 2017 *Episode 7577 - 11 April 2017 *Episode 7581 - 17 April 2017 *Episode 7582 - 18 April 2017 *Episode 7587 - 25 April 2017 *Episode 7588 - 26 April 2017 *Episode 7589 - 27 April 2017 *Episode 7590 - 28 April 2017 *Episode 7593 - 3 May 2017 *Episode 7594 - 4 May 2017 *Episode 7599 - 11 May 2017 *Episode 7600 - 12 May 2017 *Episode 7601 - 15 May 2017 *Episode 7603 - 17 May 2017 *Episode 7604 - 18 May 2017 *Episode 7605 - 19 May 2017 *Episode 7610 - 26 May 2017 *Episode 7611 - 29 May 2017 *Episode 7613 - 31 May 2017 *Episode 7614 - 1 June 2017 *Episode 7616 - 5 June 2017 *Episode 7621 - 12 June 2017 *Episode 7622 - 13 June 2017 *Episode 7623 - 14 June 2017 *Episode 7624 - 15 June 2017 *Episode 7626 - 19 June 2017 *Episode 7627 - 20 June 2017 *Episode 7628 - 21 June 2017 *Episode 7632 - 27 June 2017 *Episode 7633 - 28 June 2017 *Episode 7634 - 29 June 2017 2018 * Episode 7847 - 22 May 2018 * Episode 7848 - 23 May 2018 * Episode 7851- 28 May 2018 * Episode 7852 - 29 May 2018 * Episode 7856 - 4 June 2018 * Episode 7857 - 5 June 2018 * Episode 7861 - 11 June 2018 * Episode 7862 - 12 June 2018 * Episode 7863 - 13 June 2018 * Episode 7866 - 18 June 2018 * Episode 7867 - 19 June 2018 * Episode 7868 - 20 June 2018 * Episode 7872 - 26 June 2018 * Episode 7876 - 2 July 2018 * Episode 7877 - 3 July 2018 * Episode 7881 - 9 July 2018 * Episode 7882 - 10 July 2018 * Episode 7883 - 11 July 2018 * Episode 7968 - 7 November 2018 * Episode 7969 - 8 November 2018 * Episode 7970 - 9 November 2018 * Episode 7971 - 12 November 2018 * Episode 7976 - 19 November 2018 (flashback and hallucination) * Episode 7978 - 21 November 2018 * Episode 7979 - 22 November 2018 * Episode 7980 - 23 November 2018 (hallucination) * Episode 8002 - 25 December 2018 2019 * Episode 8008 - 2 January 2019 * Episode 8053 - 6 March 2019 * Episode 8054 - 7 March 2019 * Episode 8056 - 11 March 2019 * Episode 8059 - 14 March 2019 * Episode 8060 - 15 March 2019 * Episode 8061 - 18 March 2019 * Episode 8062 - 19 March 2019 Gallery finn1.png finn2.png finn3.png finn4.png finn5.png finn7.png|Finn with Wayne Baxter Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2017 Category:Characters last seen in 2017 Category:Neighbours bad boys. Category:Villains. Category:Teachers. Category:Erinsborough High School Principals Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Births circa 1988